1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a footwear grounding device to reduce static charge buildup on personnel handling electronic components and products that are sensitive to electrostatic discharge (ESD) events.
2. Description of Related Art
The potential harmful effects to electrical components resulting from ESD discharges are well known. One well known method to combat this problem is to reduce static charge buildup on personnel handling ESD-sensitive electronic components and products by having these individuals wear foot grounders to form a conductive path between the wearer's feet and a conductive floor system. FIG. 1 depicts such a typical prior art foot grounder which utilizes a conductive grounding tab that is inserted between the wearer's foot covering and his shoe. However, current designs of the conductive grounding tab permit movement of the tab during use. Sufficient movement of the conductive grounding tab during walking can occur, resulting in total loss of electrical continuity with the wearer's foot and subsequent loss of groundability of the wearer.